The Destiny of the Light (Bio)
by Sovereign6774
Summary: Character Bio of the key characters. Will add others when they are reached further in the story.


Name: Thalrix

Previous Title: The Honored

Current Title: The Vengeful

Race: Eliksni (Fallen)

Age: Old enough

Height: 8 feet 2 inches

Weight: Unknown

Class: Previously was Kell's Guard, right hands to Draksis Kell of House Winter

Faction: None

Ghost name: N/A, no ghost

Traits: Ruthless. Calculated. Adaptable

Flaws: Has a temper. Breaks the rules of superiors to achieve victories. Very slow to trust.

Skills: After living his long life Thalrix mastered the shock swords and has a pair constantly with him and will use the swords to deadly effect. His favored weapons are a shrapnel launcher and an experimental shrapnel cannon however if forced to a long-range engagement he will use a wire rifle. He can manage with vehicles and tech getting experience from the many years fighting but his main resource for tech and similar skills is his bonded partner Veliss, the Pathfinder a skilled baroness.

Bio: Thalrix use to bend the knee to the Kell of winter Draksis being his right hands. His ruthless nature gained him favor of the Kell and gained more either resulting in his increased growth past an average captain. However, Thalrix broke away after meeting his bonded partner a baroness named Veliss. He threw away his cloak of winter and joined her in the Exiles based on the moon orbiting earth. Since the Exiles held no Kell his strength and power projected the image of a Kell, however he stayed as a commander of his group. Thalrix commanded a significant number in the Exiles and used them to assault a hive temple hoping to gain more territory. As the assault ended in utter failure he retreated hoping to get Veliss and flee but to his horror he witnessed his mate fall to a guardian that slit her throat. The guardian was mechanical and soon fled after killing the hive in the area. Thalrix approached her body only to witness her die, she touched his helmet leaving a blue hand mark on the left side of his helmet then she passed. To remember Thalrix took her cloak and wears it over his left shoulder as a larger black cloak is on his back, never cleaning the mark on his mask it being the last touch from Veliss. He roamed alone and took a skiff from another exiles group going to earth, residing in the wilds he makes plans and often kills hive and other fallen that cross him.

Name: Hestia Kayn

Age: Unknown (resurrected post- Battle of the Twilight Gap)

Gender: Female

Race: Human

Height: 5'6"

Weight: 128 lbs.

Armor:

Hestia

Class and Subclass: Warlock Sunsinger

Skills:

-Warrior-scholar: An efficient blend of arcane learning and combat. There's little out in the Wilds that she doesn't have some broad knowledge on, or cannot kill.

-Thanatonaut: Many people might have shied from death after experiencing what she did at her resurrection. Hestia embraced it. After dying multiple times in the first few hours of her life as a Guardian, Hestia sought to understand the visions she experienced and joined the thanatonauts for answers. She eventually got bored with the repetition and fruitless rewards but it broadened her knowledge of death and able to integrate it into her powers of Sol.

-Sol manipulator: Through experimentation and rare dedication, Hestia is a master sunsinger. She has tailored her Light to be more combative than support, wielding grenades with the power of scaled suns and igniting enemies with her palm. Her thanatonaut knowledge has even led her to self-resurrection: activating Radiance as she dies only to replenish her Light without the need of her Ghost. She rises at full strength but for only a fraction of time and it takes much longer for her to recover after.

Personality traits: Unorthodox, inquisitive, sarcastic.

Flaws:

-Impulsion: Though a quick thinker, Hestia tends to go with the first solution she comes to, and deals with consequences later.

-Devil's Advocate: Hestia loves to debate. This leads to arguments with superiors, dismissal of orders, and basically rubs people the wrong way. A know-it-all.

-Boredom: She has a short attention span, always jumping from idea to idea but rarely ever seeing them. She cares little for mundane tasks, is easily distracted from bounties and missions, and quick to judge whether someone is worth her time based on how interesting they appear.

Weapons:

-The Waltz (Pulse Rifle)

-Her Unspoken Will (Shotgun)

History:

Hestia remembers little of her memories before the Collapse, save for this: she was a scientist-turned-soldier who was involved in leading a sect of humanity away from Earth to the Asteroid Belt. Her ship became crippled while escaping; she and her crew perished before they reached the Deep Black. She was never Awoken. Instead, the first time she was resurrected- she died instantly of asphyxiation from vacuum. Hestia's Ghost, belatedly realizing there was nothing to sustain her, managed to partially repair her ancient spacesuit's circulation and create fluctuations from the ship's engines that should be picked up by Awoken patrols.

For the first hour of her new life, Hestia died five times, her suit only capable of producing enough oxygen that led to slow and painful suffocation. During these deaths she experienced visions that led her to piece together what little she knew about her past life, among others that at the time, were utter nonsense.

Eventually the Awoken discovered and rescued her- taking her as a low-security prisoner to their Queen. However, at the time the Reef Wars were at their peak and the Queen had no interest in giving resources to a new Guardian to get back to Earth. Stuck at Vestian Outpost, Hestia became fascinated by the Awoken and felt that her demise deprived her of a great re-birth. She managed to convince Mara Sov to let her fight for the Awoken and stayed with them till the war's end, becoming instrumental to their victory. As a reward, the Queen gifted her a ship and a token that would allow her free passage in Awoken-controlled space.

Hestia kept strong her ties to the Reef as she, at last, travelled to the Tower and gained proper training as a Sunsinger. She rose quickly in reputation- more so for her brief yet numerous relationships than as a warrior-scholar (gossip includes Holliday and Petra Venj during her time exiled from the Reef, but Hestia never confirms whom she has been with). Hestia briefly joined Ikora Rey's Hidden but quit after commenting they were "nothing but Crow-wanna be's". Afterwards, she drifted between bounties and missions, taking what interested her.

Ghost: Hestia's Ghost is a metallic violet-blue, called Thana. Thana is incredibly shy and will almost never emerge around other people. If he does, he always hovers half behind Hestia's shoulder and his voice is reminiscent of a child's. Despite his demeanor it's believed that he and Hestia are always in constant, silent conversation.

Other:

\- Hestia has high-standing reputation with the Future War Cult, Queen's Wrath, and the Cryptarchy


End file.
